Yo busco un amor
by Kimonohi Tsuki
Summary: Arthur era un chico muy solitario, que ya tuvo inúmeras decepciones amorosas en sus curtos 23 años de vida, Sólo quería encontrar un verdadero amor… Pero un pub no era exactamente lo mejor lugar para esto…O era? UsUk/UkUs/Songfic/Lime/Happy Birthday Iggy!


**Hola! Como están todos?  
Bueno...Esta es una de muchas fics que hace muuucho queria escribir... Seria una serie de Songfics...  
Pero, mi recelo es que... Sabes, no sé si mi español esta bueno lo suficiente...**

Pero acá estoy yo otra vez XDD  
Así que, los errores que encontraran... Pueden tener la gentileza de decirme? Así los corregiré ^^

Y si les gustaren... Yo veo si sigo con los demás *-*

_Esta fic es un regalo retrasado (O no...) A Iggy!_  
Y a mi! Que hago aniversario este 1º de Maio *-*~ Ai que amor ;3

Espero que le guste a todos!

* * *

**Yo busco un amor…**

- Ya basta F-francis… Ya dije, ya basta! – Sollozaba un inglés ya muy ebrio, en un bar estilo pub, en el centro de New York, por cierto, estaba tan borracho, que ni al menos notaba la mirada muy pervertida que su 'amigo' francés tenía a su lado, sólo esperando el momento cierto para el ataque.

- Oh…Que lástima cariño…Que lastima… Quizás….Tu…e yo…Y una cama…?~

**Que aún no encontré**

**Diferente de todos los que amé**

- **NO!** - berró, llamando la atención de casi todos que si encontraban allí – TÚ! Ha sido como todos los demás!

- Pe-pero…Que dices? - Intentaba disimular la situación – Yo ha sido lo mejor amante que tu ya tuvo en su vidita mon amour!

- Mi traicionaste cuando no llevábamos ni una semana…

- Ah…Aun te recuerdas de esto…

- Siii! Claro que lo re-recuerdo _your frog!_

Pero tal vez aún estaba sobrio lo suficiente como para ofender el francés como se debe.

- Hmm~ Creo que no disfrutaste lo suficiente de la bebida… Un rato voy a pedir más~ …. Y así follarte hoy

- D-dijo algo…?

- Nooo! Sólo que iba a pedir más cerveza!

- Y-yes….Más Cerveza – Acostó su rostro contra la mesita – Es todo que aun tengo en mi ridícula vida…

- Pero luego tendrás otra cosa, dentro de tu cuerpito sexy~

Se irguió de su silla para pedir a algún mesero, a las escondidas, que trajera algo para emborrachar definitivamente el británico.

Y así siendo, no noto cuando un joven chico, de no más de 19 años sentó en su asiento.

- Hmm….Hola, sé que es muy cliché…Pero…No pude dejar de notarte de la otra mesa y….Ah…

- Déjame en paz …. – Refunfuño

- Es que…Sólo intentada…Sabes, no soy muy bueno para estas cosas…. Pero, tu al menos podría mirar al Hero antes de dispensarme! Sea algo caballero!

Y se levanto, con intenciones de mostrar a este niñito a qué nivel llegara su humor, pero…

**En sus ojos quiero descubrir**

Azules  
Los azules más puros que alguna vez ya vira en su vida… Estaban allí, adentro de los ojos de ese chico, su pelo rubio medio oscuro, su alegre sonrisa…

- Eres…Hermoso … - Otra cosa que la bebida hacia en las venas Kirkland.

- Ah…G-gracias! Tu…También lo eres….Y mucho. Yo me llamo Jones, Alfred F. Jones….Y tu es…?

- K-kirkland…Arthur Kirkland

**Una razón para vivir  
**

No podría dejar de mirar aquellos ojos, era como mirar el cielo de una mañana cálida… Cálida… Una sensación cálida pasaba a su corazón, y no era el alcohol… Quería seguir mirándolo, saber más sobre aquel niño, conocerlo…. Tenerlo en su vida… Ser su vida…D-debía de ser l bebida maneando su cabeza…

- Mucho gusto Artie!

- Ah…Si…Si…Claro…

**Y las heridas de esta vida**

**Quiero olvidarlas**

Y de pronto, olvidó el motivo que lo trajo allí, lo termino de su relación con un tipo llamado Antonio, por que él había se enamorado de un florista italiano.

**Puede ser que lo encuentre**

-Hmm….. Sé que puede parecer medio cursi…Pero….Artie….Crees en….Amor a primera vista…?

**En una fila de cine**

**En una esquina**

**__****O en una mesa de bar**

- ….Si…Claro… - Dijo sin pensar

Y cinco minutos después, cuando Francis volvió con lo whisky más fuerte de aquel Pub, no logro encontrar el inglés que intentaba llevar a la fuerza a casa, sólo una silla vacía, y la cuenta que tenía que pagar él sólo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Busco un amor que sea bueno para mi**

Los dos angloparlantes, estaban en la casa del mayor, en el sillón.

Hablaban, con sus labios, con besos hambrientos, como se ya se conocían a años, como si a décadas o siglos estuviesen a la espera de este momento.

El menor, que era estadounidense e Yanqui, algunas veces trataba de besar otras partes de Arthur, su cuello, su mentón, pero luego era rápidamente llevado otra vez a su boca, Arthur era demandante, y eso le gustaba.

**Lo buscaré…**

Pero los dos también eran humanos, y necesitaban del aire para vivir, así que tuvieran que separarse, respirando a bocanadas.

- Eres…Eres…Muy bueno Artie…

**Yo voy hasta el final!**

- Tu también, - Sonrió de forma lasciva, provocando el ojiazul – Para un niño, quiero decir…  
**  
**- Pues….– Empezó a desvestirse , lamiendo sus labios de forma sensual – Vas a arrepentirte de decir esto, cejotas…

- No soy cejo- Pero fue hábilmente callado por un beso más, y así Alfred aprovecho y desnudo también el europeo, dejándolo sólo con sus boxes, casi rasgando su camisa, y lanzando sus pantalones por la ventana, regalando a el vecino escritor y japonés, muchas ideas para su próxima historia.

**Y lo trataré bien**

Él inglés se dejaba llevar, sin resistencia alguna, sintiendo con gusto como sus pezones eran capturados por los dientes americanos, como su tórax era descubierto por las curiosas manos, e instigadas con la punta de sus dedos

Gimiendo una u otra vez, cuando sentía que el menor amenazaba tocar su hombría…

**Para que él no tenga miedo**

- S-sabes – Intentaba decir mientras atacaba el pezón derecho – C-creías que eras más…Más violento e-en la cama, cuando te m-mire en la mesa del bar…

-Y-ya estaba p-pensando c-cuál era mi re-rendimiento en la cama, d-desde el Pub? E-eres un pervertido…

- N-no pude evitar! Tenias una carita…T-toda sonrojada y sexy… N-no sólo yo, aquel tipo que te acompañaba y más medio bar estaba pensando en acosarte!

- Y-y sólo tu tuvo la coraje…

- Claro! – Paso levemente su mano sobre el miembro casi erecto del británico, haciéndolo arquear la espalda con gusto – Yo soy el hero, después de todo…

- P-pues, quiere saber de una cosa n-niñito…? Voy contarte un se-secreto….

- Ah, no vas a me decir que es virg-

- Claro que no! Yo…

**Cuando comience a conocer mis secretos**

En un rápido movimiento, invirtió posiciones con el americano, quedando encima de él, pegando la cinta que antes usaba y por suerte se encontraba cerca de los dos, e con ella amarro ambas las manos del rubio, y en un cruel final, empezó a frotar su cadera contra la del menor.

-…No soy así, tan "pasivo", como crees…

- Aaah, aaah A-artie, e-esto no-no es…..Justo…Hmmm~~

- No me-me parece que no le guste aaah… - Y aumentó la fuerza, flotando ambas las, ahora, erecciones, lo máximo posible, intentado sentir uno al otro, casi masoquismo.

- Aaah aaaah aaaaaaaaah! A-arthur! Suelta M-mis maaaaah maahmm~~ - Se retorcía en el sillón, casi cayendo el suelo, jadeando de placer.

- Ni siquiera lo-logras aaah t-terminas…S-sus fra-frases aaah Q-que Hero crees – Colocó su mano bajo la ultima ropa estadounidense, agarrando su miembro con fuerza, haciéndolo pronunciar un largo gemido – Crees…Que eres…?

Envolvió su mano alrededor, para frente, para tras, con fuerza,rápido, sin piedad, y con mucho placer, ignorando su propio miembro que lateaba en su boxer.

- Aaaah aaaaaaah! Aah! E-eres…C-cruel…Aaah~ AAAAAAH!

Pronto, lo americano se vino en la mano europea, jadeando aún extasiado, y fue esto que hizo racionar el mayor.

De la nada paró, sacando rápido su mano, algo húmeda de la ropa interior americana, dejándolo confuso, aún más cuando noto la abismada expresión del inglés.

Él alcohol acabará de dejar de hacer efecto en su cuerpo…

- Ah…Esto….Esto…Lo siento yo… - Desvió la mirada, al tiempo que soltaba el menor – Yo… Estaba ebrio y… Muy enojado… V-vamos….vamos dejar como esta…

- Sólo puede estar de broma! – El americano se sentó, sin creerle, viendo como Arthur recogía las ropas que le habían sido sacadas. – Tu aún esta Duro Artie! No es posible que quiere parar ahora y…

**- Yo busco un amor **– Gritó, aún de espaldas para Alfred – **Una razón para vivir! **

Volteó, con su rostro rojo, de vergüenza, de rabia, Jones no sabía decir.

- No quiero sólo sexo!No necesito sólo sexo! …Conozco a Francis, puede creerme que si quisiera sólo sexo, no tendría problema alguno en conseguir…

- Artie…

- Debe estar a pensar que….Soy un maldito loco y perturbado al decir esas cosas así….Ahora…

- Bueno….Un poquito.

Él inglés le miro con odio, y este sentimiento creció al ver como el americano empezaba a reír a carcajadas.

- P-puede reír se quieres! - Coloco su camisa, mientras buscaba sus pantalones e intentando evitar mirar a este maldito chico que trajo a la cama…No! A el sillón, por culpa del maldito, el vil, el terrible alcohol!

**Y las heridas de esta vida  
Quiero olvidarlas**

Todo que quería….Era un amor, alguien… Para compartir felicidad, olvidar las antiguas heridas de su vida… Alguien que pueda hacer feliz… Alguien que pueda cuidar, y ser cuidado, un pie helado para frotar con lo suyo en la noche…

- AJUAJUAjAUJAUAJUAjUAJAuJAujaU!

- D-D-DEJA DE REÍR CABRÓ* HIJ* DE PU**!

El menor intento tranquilizar la respiración, aún sonriendo.

- P-pues Artie, haces todo un escándalo sin sentido, y para nada, parando en uno de los mejores momentos del sexo? Ah, y…Sabes, olvide, no vas a encontrar sus pantalones…

- No es para nada! TU QUE DEVIAS TENER VERGÜENZA DE ACOSAR UN HOMBRE EBRIO!

- HE? Ahora la culpa es mia?

- SI! Es suya! Sólo…Sólo suya…. – Sentó en el pasillo, pasando desamparado las manos por su cabello.

- ..Si, es sin sentido Artie, sabes por qué? - Se levanto también, tornando a sentarse al lado del mayor , intentando erguir su mentón con una das manos – Vamos, mírame Artie…

- No me llame Artie… - Pero lo miro, aquellos hermosos ojos azules….No era invención del alcohol…Eran ojos simplemente hermosos.

- Quizás no, por que estabas algo ebrio…. Pero…Recuerdas lo que fue que te dije, luego que empecé a hablar contigo?

- …Que estaba a mirarme de otra mesa?

- No es esto.

- Que eras un Hero…

- Si…Pero no es esto!

- …. Que yo era hermoso…?

- Pues, tienes una buena memoria, no sé por qué haces todo ese alarido sobre casi ter me acostado con tu estando ebrio.. .

- SU CA-

Le cerró a boca con un beso, un sutil, casi cursi .

- No …Yo te dije "Artie….Crees en….Amor a primera vista…?"

El europeo simplemente quedó sin palabras, estático, sin saber que hacer.

- Yo, desde el momento que decidí hablar contigo, no quería sólo sexo… Quería conocerte, quería hablar contigo, saber quién es, donde es, que haces, que le gusta, que no te gusta, sus miedos, sus alegrías… Quiero conocerte cejón inglés…Quizás…El bar no sea el mejor lugar del mundo para conocer un amor pero….. Quién sabe? Yo quise intentar… Y bueno…. – Desvió la mirada algo sonrojado – Las cosas…Bueno…No fueran exactamente como yo planeaba…Pero, estabas ebrio, lo sé, pero no pude resistir, me deje llevar… Y acabó como acabó…. Pero…Yo no quiero que terminé así…Sabes…Sólo en el sexo…Que me dices, Artie..?... Quieres intentar ser mi novio?

**Puede ser que tartamudeé**

- Y-yo…A-alfred…Yo….

**Sin saber que hablar…**

- En serio…Yo…. Fue…Todo muy rápido… - Desvió la mirada, inseguro, incierto.

- Lo sé…Lo sinto…Pero…Cuando te vi…Sentí que… No podría dejarte ir…. Y no quiero dejarte ir ahora…Sé que…..No me conoces… Y yo también pero..Pero…Sé que estas con miedo… y-

Y de estar vez, fue Alfred que fue callado por un fugaz beso.

**Pero lo disimulo**

- Arthur Kirkland nunca tiene miedo.

**Y no salgo sin él de allá!  
**

Y los dos volvían a besarse, y Alfred, otra vez a desvestir su, ahora, novio…

Si, quizás el bar no es el mejor lugar para conocer un amor…

Si, quizás una sesión de besos fogosos y preliminares no era lo más indicado para el primero encuentro.

Si, quizás hacer sexo en el pasillo también no…Pero…

**Busco un amor que sea bueno para mi**

**Lo buscaré…**

**Yo voy hasta el final!  
**

* * *

**Y...Acabó! /o/**

Esta música si llama "Segredos", secretos, de Frejat, un cantor brasileño, de la MPB (Musica Popular de Brasil), acá tiene un vídeo de esta música subtitulada en español:

h t t p : / / www . youtube . com / watch ?v=M7ODmJKw5Ts

Las otras fics que me gustaria hacer serian con las canciones:  
"Amor, meu(mi) grande amor"  
"Por você(tí)" e  
"Amor Pra recomeçar" Amor para reempezar.

Si les gustó esta, pronto intentaré las demás o/

**PS: Será que...hay alguien ahí de la región de Salamanca, España? **  
**Necesitaba de ayuda de alguna persona de allá...**

Una vez más, feliz cumpleaños artie, mi amor 3  
Hacemos casi juntos cumple~ Y tenemos lo mismo humor! XD~

Moi moi!


End file.
